


Playing House

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex and Caboose talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b0sc099](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0sc099/gifts).



"Caboose." Tex said sharply. The blue straightened up and an expectant smile curled his lips. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, but his smile didn't fall. "Why don't you go bother Church?" She turned fully from her work. 

Caboose shrugged, tracing a pattern on one of the papers. "He doesn't want to see me." He whispered. "But you're nicer, so I thought maybe you'd want to play with me?" He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but grin back.

"What game did you have in mind?" She asked, leaning back against the table and tightening her blonde hair in her ponytail. He stopped tracing the patterns and looked up at her. "Because I have a few minutes."

He smiled and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh! Um, we could color, play house-" He began to list off on his fingers. She stopped him with a small sound.

"Why don't we play house?" She agreed and he grabbed her wrist, dragging her along to his room. 

"So will you be the mommy and I'll be the daddy." He said as they entered Caboose's room that looked like a seven year olds even with the armor and guns lying around. Tex nodded tiredly and watched as he cleared away a space on the floor and he shoved the contents of his bed onto it. He patted beside him as he sat on the rocket ship sheets.

Tex strode over and sat next to him. "So am I supposed to-" She started and he shushed her by holding a finger up. "What are-" Tex tried but was only shushed again as Caboose dug through a pile of random things and pulled out a hairbrush. She shot him a questioning look and raised an eyebrow. 

Caboose sounded genuinely concerned when he spoke again. "Honey, I would like to brush your hair." She stifled a laugh, and took her black hair tie out and let her blonde hair fall to her shoulders and back. "Thank you." He moved behind her and sat with his folded legs on either side of her. 

"Caboose this is real nice and all but how is this house?" She asked, and she could practically feel the smile burning into her head. 

"Because, Tex, mommies and daddies do nice things for eachother!" He exclaimed, running the brush down the cascading hair. "Anyway, I think you've been working too hard," Caboose slipped back into the manly persona. "And you don't really want to spend time with me anymore." He said shyly. 

"Caboose, of course I want to spend time with you. It's just a lot of field reports that need to happen." She defended and he let out a small humph. "What was that for?"

"You still hang out with Church an Tucker." He furrowed his brows. He pulled slightly harder and she punched his knee lightly. "Sorry, Tex." He sighed. 

"Caboose I do love spending time with you." She said, turning around slightly and her face was very close to his that he had rested on her shoulder. 

They stared at eachothers eyes, blue meeting grey. "Can I kiss you?" Caboose asked, and Tex followed through and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was short because Caboose's nose bumped hers multiple times. "Sorry, I haven't kissed anyone before." He said and she laughed quietly.

"I'll always find time for you Caboose. Don't worry." She assured, and he smiled brighter than he had the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* that wa so half asses I'm sorry.


End file.
